


Just Another Day

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: To him it's just another day, nobody really celebrates it, nobody seems to care that much.She hopes he likes,she knows it's not much, but she knows he will appericiate.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Glenn Quinn's birthday today. I wrote this.

The blonde stares out the window, towards the parking lot of the school,her eyes searching for the truck that she has become so familiar with. 

Becky glances down at the notebook  in front of her. She completed the assignment already, but hidden underneath her notebook is a simple piece of white cardstock folded in half with her handwriting on the inside. 

Becky feels someone tapping her shoulder, she turns around it’s her friend Dana, the brunette is pointing towards the door, Becky notices that the door to the classroom is slightly open, her gaze lowers towards the floor,there’s the tip of a  boot keeping the door from completely closing. Becky glances at the window once more, lo, and behold his truck is parked in it’s usual spot. She glances towards the front, her history teacher Ms.Ruffo is immersed in the book she’s reading, while all her other classmates watch the documentary, or try to make it seem like their paying attention. Becky grabs the little home-made card, and slips it into the pocket of her sweater. 

She mouths a thank you at Dana who gives her a thumbs up, Becky’s thankful that most of the lights are turned off, and the back of the classroom is the darkest. As she sneaks out of class, and bumps into the one person she been waiting for the entire morning since school started. 

Mark leans against the lockers as he thumbs the lighter in the pocket of his jacket. His shades sit perched on the top of his head, the slight hangover from last night still giving him a small headache. One of his boots acting as a door stop he waiting outside of Becky’s class. Since his girlfriend called him in the morning,and made him promise that he will show up to school today. Mark bit the inside of his cheek, it’s just another day of the year, he wished it was, but today he turns 19.  David called him in the morning to tell him Lisa,and Niki wished him a Happy Birthday. He expected David to tell him the same soon after, but his little brother hung up saying he needed to get ready to take the girls to school.

The 19 year scowled at nothing in particular,settling on glaring at the lockers across from him, as he combed his hair with his fingers. 

“Mark.”

He relaxed his shoulders, as Becky throws her arms around his neck as the door to the classroom closes. He smirks at the way she stares at him, before she holds up something in front of his face. He taps her nose with his index finger,as he takes the card out her hand. 

Becky leans into him after she swats his shoulder, and smiles letting her head rest on his shoulder. As she keeps a close eye on Mark’s face as he reads the card. She frowns when Mark folds it, before she notices that he reached for his wallet unchaining it from his jeans. 

Mark smiles as he brings Becky close to him tucking her head underneath his chin. He slips his wallet back into his jeans the card folded smaller to keep it in his wallet,and also to keep it safe.  He hums as Becky asks him if he liked it, he let his hand come up the nape of neck as they kiss. 

 It might be something so simple to anybody else and not all that great of a present, but for it to be from her it means the world to him, because she is his world. He smirks against her lips as she mumbles that she needs to get back to class. He simply holds her against him a bit longer, he moves his lips to her ear and suggest that she ditch the rest of her class. He moves some of her hair behind her ear, as he runs his thumb across her cheek. 

Becky kisses his one more time, before she reaches for the door knob, 

 

“Happy Birthday, Mark”

 

Becky smiles as she sees the corner of his lips turn upward. She silently close the door behind, as she walks to her desk, Ms.Ruffo attention still buried in the book. She smiles happy that she made his day, especially today.

Mark’s hand goes to his wallet patting it before he pulls his shades down as he walks out of the building. His other hand reaching for his lighter as he brings the cigarette to his mouth. He might kill as well kill some time, before lunch starts he knows he going to get detention anyway if he goes to class now. Maybe Becky will be fine with the idea of going with him to their usual date night pizza place for lunch today.


End file.
